Burnt Marshmallows
by Prisoner Len
Summary: Apparently dragging Cloud out into the middle of nowhere for a camping trip wasn't Sephiroth's best idea ever. What's the big deal anyway? CxS; oneshot. For ShadesofImagination.


**This is so OOC, it's not even funny, but that's okay because it took me all of like, 30 minutes to type up and decide it's going on here. lol**

**This fic is for ShadesofImagination, for generally being awesome and such, and you should all go read some of their shit. Because it's very good shit.**

* * *

><p>"You're gonna burn it." Sephiroth warned, casting a sideways glance to the blonde perched on the log next to him.<p>

Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders and shoved his marshmallow stick further into the flames.

Sephiroth sighed; he _hated_ burnt marshmallows.

Camping had seemed like a brilliant idea; time away from Zack, Genesis, and Angeal—and the job Sephiroth hated so much. He hated the cubicle he was forced to sit in, he hated the fat ass in the one next to him who spent all day talking to his mom and telling her about his "rash", and he really. Fucking. Hated. His boss. Shinra Inc. was a top electric company, and Sephiroth had managed to land himself a well-paying job—one that got him his necessities, paid for Cloud's classes at Midgar University, and left them a little extra every week to spend on whatever.

Too bad said job was filing paperwork. He was a fucking secretary-like slave thing to his fat tub of a boss.

And after a three hour drive (with seventeen stops for Cloud to vomit all over the side of the road, his own shoes, the front tire of Sephiroth's rather expensive truck, and then all over Sephiroth's shoes), a half hour hike into the woods, and the full hour it took him to put up a tent (no thanks to Cloud, who had already managed to walk into a stump and was developing a healthy sized bruise on his kneecap), Sephiroth decided that he'd never go camping again.

Now, Cloud wasn't normally such a fucking pain in the ass, but apparently he was not fond of the great outdoors. This would have been great to know before they'd made the four and a half hour long trip out to their little camping spot in the middle of Nibelheim Forest. This also would have been great to know before they'd been eaten alive by mosquitoes, and before Cloud almost stuck his foot in the fire pit.

However, Sephiroth had not known that tidbit of information until approximately ten minutes prior to his statement regarding the blonde's marshmallow, and they weren't about to turn back. No matter how much Cloud pouted, whined, bitched, and reverted to his rebellious teenage years, they were all the way in the middle of buttfuck _nowhere_, and they were not going home until Monday. If Cloud couldn't make it from Saturday to Monday, then he had a serious fucking problem.

So there they were, sitting on a log in front of a decent-sized fire pit, wrapped together in a blanket and roasting marshmallows. Sephiroth's silver hair had been pulled back into a ponytail hours ago when he'd almost lit it on fire, and he was glaring at Cloud's flaming marshmallow from behind a pair of thick-framed glasses.

Cloud, on the other hand, had a scowl on his face so deep, Sephiroth was half-afraid his young lover's pretty face would stay that way. He poked a finger into Cloud's side and offered a small smile. "It's not that bad, is it?"

A pale hand reached up and tugged on a lipring. That was about as much acknowledgment at Sephiroth got from the teen before he shuffled further away and continued to scowl at the flames. Again, he sighed; Cloud really could be a stubborn brat when he didn't get his way. Shrugging the blanket off of his shoulders, he stretched his arms above his head, then cocked his head back to stare up at the sky. He honestly couldn't understand what was so bad about being outside; they were alone, it was quiet, and Sephiroth had the entire weekend off.

So what exactly was the problem?

He cast a sideways glance to Cloud, who angrily swatted at a mosquito before it had a chance to snack on his hand. Sapphire blue eyes darted over to him, then snapped right back to the fire. His marshmallow finally slid off of the stick he'd grabbed from the woods, and he stuffed his hand into the bag, then crammed another one onto it.

Cloud really pulled off the stubborn teenager routine well.

"Alright," Sephiroth started, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. "What th' hell's the problem here?" He gestured around them with one hand, frowning. "I mean, why's it such a damn big deal, Cloud? Why are you bein' so pissy?"

It obviously wasn't the best thing for him to say; Cloud gave him one look, threw his marshmallow stick down, then stood and stomped over to the tent. He unzipped it so harshly, Sephiroth was afraid he'd rip the zipper right off. And, without giving him another look, he zipped the door back up, and threw himself down onto the sleeping bags, leaving his silver-haired boyfriend sitting on a log in the middle of the woods. And the poor man was completely fucking confused.

…And more than slightly irritated.

He'd taken an entire fucking weekend off for the teen, and apparently all he had on his mind was acting like a spoiled brat because he didn't want to go camping. Biting the inside of his cheek, he glared at the fire for a few minutes before kicking dirt onto it, effectively leaving him sitting in the pitch black darkness of Nibelheim's forests. It was so quiet, he could hear Cloud _breathing_—and the sound only added to his foul mood. Tossing the blanket over his arm, he made his way carefully across their little campsite towards the tent.

And completely forgot about the stump in the middle of it, tripping over it and nearly landing on his face.

Growling a plethora of curses under his breath, he continued his angry stomping to the tank, stepped inside, and frowned down at Cloud. Who was using both sleeping bags, and had his back turned to Sephiroth.

"A'right, fine. Hog the fuckin' sleepin' bags." he growled quietly, dropping the blanket to the floor on the opposite side of the tent.

They lay there quietly for awhile, Sephiroth fuming quietly, and Cloud completely _silent_. It was odd from the teenager; even when he was trying to sleep, he'd be shifting and rolling around constantly. It wasn't until he heard a choked sob that Sephiroth bolted into a sitting position and turned all of his attention to the blonde less than five feet away from him.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he cocked his head slightly to the side to examine the blonde's form. "Cloud?"

No answer.

He pulled himself closer to the teen and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Baby, you okay?"

For a moment, Sephiroth thought there wouldn't be an answer. But Cloud bolted upright and turned on him, slapping his hands away angrily and glaring at him. Even in the limited light filtering through the canvas from the stars in the sky, Sephiroth could see the tears in his eyes.

And of course, it sent him into a panic.

"Cloud? What's wrong—Are you okay?" he asked frantically, yanking on an arm and turning it over in his hands. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I didn't get hurt." Cloud hissed angrily, pulling his arms away from his boyfriend and narrowing his eyes. "You have no _fucking_ clue what today is, do you?"

"Friday?" Sephiroth offered dumbly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Again, not quite the correct thing to say.

The blonde landed a heavy blow on his lover's arm, then flung himself back down onto the sleeping bag. "You're such an asshole."

"What th' fuck did I do?" Sephiroth asked incredulously, rubbing his arm.

"The _date_." Cloud mumbled before pulling the second sleeping bag up over him and ignoring the man.

Sephiroth sat there, cross-legged on the canvas floor of their tent and wondering what the _hell _his boyfriend was talking about. The date? July 12th. What the hell did it matter? Cloud's birthday was next month, Zack, Genesis, and Angeal's had already passed. Valentine's Day was… February, right? He nodded to himself; he had taken Cloud to the park and it was snowing. So what the fuck was he forgetting?

And then it hit him, and he felt like the worst boyfriend ever.

Exactly one year ago, they had started dating.

Sephiroth had forgotten their one year anniversary. Cloud had probably spent all day thinking they were going somewhere for it when, in fact, they were only going _camping_.

The blonde's foul mood that had started as soon as he'd stepped out of the car and found out why they were in the middle of nowhere suddenly made a hell of a lot of sense.

"Cloud?" he ventured, scooting a little bit closer. "Cloud, I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever." Sephiroth snapped back, gently tugging on the blonde's arm. "C'mon, you know I love you. I didn't mean to forget."

And Cloud was back in a sitting position, glaring at his boyfriend with every ounce of anger he had in his slim form. "How the hell _could_ you forget?"

Sephiroth opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it shut. Cloud had a point; they'd counted down the past month together, so neither of them would forget. He looked down at his crossed feet, trying to think of a way to at least make the situation better—even if only a _little_ bit. There was one thing, but he hardly thought now was the time.

"Well?" Cloud growled, crossing his arms.

Or now was as good a time as any.

Sephiroth dug around his pants pocket and withdrew a small box. "Here." he said quietly, handing it over to the teen. "I want you to have this."

Blue eyes curiously examined the box before Cloud hesitantly took it. He cocked his head with a pout, then opened it.

And stared.

Then looked up and met the bright green eyes of his boyfriend. And simply _stared_, mouth wide open.

The box slid from his hands, and he launched himself at Sephiroth. A kiss landed on his cheek, then his lips, then Cloud leaned his forehead against the man's and smiled shyly. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Only If it has somethin' to do with marriage." Sephiroth replied with a grin of his own.

"You took me all the way out to the middle of fucking nowhere to propose?" Cloud questioned suddenly. "You're insane."

A single silver eyebrow rose slightly. "That a yes?"

"Damn right it is." the teen replied before kissing him again.

His lips tasted like burnt marshmallow. Sephiroth _hated_ burnt marshmallow.

And yet, he really did not give a shit. In fact, he could _definitely_ grow to like that taste.

* * *

><p><strong>*gags*<strong>

**Sephiroth, your personality is so ew here. Wtf were you thinking? What? Pffff, nah, it had nothing to do with me. Only a little. The rest was my need to make you speak weird.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Review?**


End file.
